lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Nombres
----------- Les nombres 4 8 15 16 23 42 ]] Pendant la deuxième saison de LOST, il a été révélé que les nombres sont le code qui doit être entré dans l'ordinateur du Cygne toutes les 108 minutes (la somme de 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 et 42). Entrer les nombres ramène le compte à rebours à 108 minutes. Si une personne n'appuie pas sur le bouton à temps, les nombres basculent sur une série de hiéroglyphes . Lorsque la séquence nuérique bascule vers ces symboles, une personne peut toujours finir de taper les chiffres, appuyer sur executer, et remettre le compte à rebours à 108 minutes. Alvar Hanso a expliqué la signification des nombres dans une vidéo du Projet DHARMA (dans L'Expérience Lost). Les nombres "4 8 15 16 23 42" représentent les facteurs fondamentaux de l'Equation Valenzetti, une formule mathématique censée établir le temps restant avant l'extinction de l'humanité. Une étude commandée par les Nations Unies en 1962 avait abouti à cette équation, basée sur des hiéroglyphes égyptiens, chacun étant représenté par l'un des nombres. Le Projet DHARMA, mis en place par la Fondation Hanso, avait pour mission de prévenir l'inévitable. Lorsque le projet s'est révélé être un échec, le Dr Thomas Mittelwerk, président de la Fondation, a mis en place une autre solution radicale pour sauver l'humanité : éliminer un tiers de la population mondiale. Pour y parvenir, il a testé dans deux villages l'inocculation d'un virus qui n'est mortel que pour 30% des personnes infectées. Faits connus *La somme des nombres est 108. *Le produit de ces nombres est 7418880, nombre qui est apparu dans la station d'écoute. * Les nombres sont utilisés pour faire redémarer le compte à rebours dans le Cygne. * Les équipes de la station du Cygne ont été censés être remplacés tous les 540 jours (108 x 5), ce qui veut dire que chacune des équipes écrira les nombres au moins 7200 fois. Apparations des nombres avec les nombres]] ]] Les six nombres ensemble * Sur la trappe du Cygne * Sur la substance que Desmond s'injecte dans le bras * Sur le vaccin que Claire se fait injecter dans la station médicale * Ils sont entrés dans l'ordinateur du Cygne * Leonard les dit à Hurley à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa * Quand Hurley rides past 6 players of a girls' soccer team in the airport, each uniform has one of the numbers. * Quand la voiture de Hurley était en panne ils ont montré que le tachymètre (en km/h) vont de 16 à 15 à 8 à 4. Le tableau de bord a également montré une température de 23 degrés Celsius et de 42 kilomètres sur l'odomètre. * Sur le billet de LOTO de Hurley * Une transmission des nombres a mené Danielle à l'île. * Sur les notes de Danielle Rousseau, où ils apparaissent sur 7 lignes * Sur la porte anti-souffle du Cygne * Sur le toit des voitures de police de la LAPD dans''Compagnon de déroute'' Les nombres seuls Somme : 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108 (1+0+8='9') Produit :4 * 8 * 15 * 16 * 23 * 42 = 7418880 (7+4+1+8+8+8+0=36 | 3+6='9') Moyenne : (4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42)/6=18 (1+8='9') Combinaisons Numéros de siège du vol Oceanic 815 :* 9F - Shannon 9+F(6th letter of alphabet) = 15 :* 15D - Sawyer* :* 16A - Sayid* :* 23A - Jack :* 23D - Rose :* 23E - Bernard :* 29C - Charlie 2+9+C(hexadecimal digit for 12) = 23 :* 42F - Ana Lucia :* 55F - Claire 5+5+F(6th letter of alphabet) = 16* Divers Countertheory Interesting tidbit on the numbers as written on Danielle's papers. 4 8 15 16 23 42 4 8''' 15 16 23 42 4 8 '''15 16 23 42 4 8 15 16 23 42 4 8 15 16 23 42 4 8 15 16 23 42 4 8 15 16 23 42 Hors de la série Théories Voir aussi * vidéo du Sri Lanka : la vidéo dans laquelle on apprend la signification des nombres. Liens externes * The LOST Numbers preference guide (en anglais) Liste des apparitions des nombres dans la série * vidéo du Sri Lanka sur YouTube